My Love My Friend
by KyuElf-SooHee
Summary: Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah barunya. Di hiasi dengan masalah pertemanan dan cinta. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya. /ini Narusasu or Sasunaru tergantung para reader/ tapi karena saya sendiri Narusasu lovers jadi saya lebih menjuru kesana/so selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

My Love My Friend

Chapter 1 : New School

Author : atika chan

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah barunya. Di hiasi dengan masalah pertemanan dan cinta. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

"_Hidup dengan tenang, hanya itulah yang aku harapkan saat ini…"_

_\- Namikaze Naruto -_

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di salah satu komplek perumahan elit di konoha terliahat sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih beraksen biru. Dirumah tersebut terlihat sangat damai dan tenang sampai-_"HUUAAAAAAAAAA Aku terlambaattttt…" yap, sampai sebuah teriakan yang memekikan telinga menghancurkan segalanya.

Mari kita lihat dari mana asal suara yang dapat merusak telinga tersebut berasal. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu kamar di rumah mewah bercat biru tersebut.

Kamar bernuansa orange yang terlihat sangat berantakan. dengan pakaian berserakan di mana-mana, bungkus makanan ringan dan majalah yang bertebaran dilantai.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dimana si empuh pemilik kamar berada. Yap, orang tersebut baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu memasuki kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Kalian pasti juga bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik kamar yang tidak pantas disebut kamar ini.

Pemilik kamar ini adalah pemuda tampan namun berantakan bernama Namikaze Naruto yaitu putra bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dan muncullah pemuda berambut pirang berantakan , dia memiliki kulit tan eksotis dan mata biru jernih bagaikan batu shapire yang dapat membuat orang yang menatapnya akan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, setelah selesai dia melempar handuk tersebut sembarang tempat, kemudian dengan terburu-buru berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil baju seragamnya dan memakinya dengan cepat. seragam yang dipakai oleh Naruto berupa kemeja putih yang dibagian lengan sebelah kanan terdapat lambang serta tulisan KIHS yang di bordir dengan warna emas, di lengkapi dengan dasi serta jas berwarna hitam yang terdapat lambang serupa di lengan sebelah kanan atas dan pin berwarna silver yang melambangkan dirinya sebagai murid kelas X. Tanpa memperhatikan penampilanya, Naruto segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera kelauar dari kamarnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan dia mendapati ayah dan Kaa-sannya sudah berada di sana. Sang Tou-san terlihat sedang membaca Koran paginya dengan di temani secangkir kopi panas. Sedangkan sang Kaa-san terlihat sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Ohayo Tou-san Kaa-san." Sapa Naruto kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Naruto segera mengambil selembar roti dan segelas susu kemudian memakannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ohayo naru." Balas mereka berdua. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra bunsunya itu.

"makanya pelan-pelan naru, nanti tersedak!" nasihat Kushina kepada anaknya.

"Tapi aku sudah hampir terlambat kaa-san, ini kan hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Sudah begitu aku kan tidak ikut MOS kemarin, makannya bisa gawat kalau sampai aku terlambat di hari pertama aku masuk."kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"makannya kamu kalau main game jangan terlalu malam, jadi telat bangun kan."kali ini giliran Minato lah yang memberi nasihat kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang memaki sepatunya.

"iya iya akan aku ingat, sudah ya naru berangkat!"

Naruto segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil motor sport putihnya yang iya dapat sebagai hadiah kelulusannya. Setelah menyalakan motornya Naruto pun segera mengendarai motornya keluar rumah menuju sekolahannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di bilang pelan.

.

.

Naruto pov's

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto putra bungsu pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze kushina. Aku mempunya seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Kurama Namikaze atau sering di panggil kyuubi, yang sekarang sedang menjalani kuliah jurusan kedokteran di amerika. Katanya sih dia mau meneruskan salah satu usaha baa-chan di rumah sakit. Aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah dari Kyoto ke Konoha salah satu wilayah di Tokyo. karena ayahku sedang ada bisnis di kota ini, dan untungnya waktu perpindahannya bertepatan dengan waktu kelulusanku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengurusi surat perpindahan sekolah lagi.

Keluarga Namikaze, siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga tersebut. Keluarga Namikaze merupakan salah satu keluarga pebisnis tersuksek dan terkaya di jepang. Dengan asset yang mereka miliki tersebar di penjuru jepang, seperti rumah sakit, sekolah, mall dll. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah perusahaan bernama Rasenggan corp yang sudah memiliki cabang di luar negri yang juga merupakan penyumbang terbesar perekonomian di negri ini. Dan jangan heran keluargaku juga sangat di hormati oleh semua orang.

Dan disinilah aku, diatas motorku yang sedang melaju membelah jalanan dengan cepat menuju sekolahan baruku.

Aku penasaran bagaimana sekolah baruku nanti. kata kaa-san dan tou-san sih sekolahku yang baru ini termasuk dalam salah satu jajaran sekolah elit di Tokyo loh. Dan katanya juga sekolah baruku ini hanya dapat di masuki oleh anak-anak orang kaya, terpandang dan berpengaruh di Konoha dan Tokyo atau anak yang memiliki otak yang cerdas untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini. Kalau aku sih bisa masuk sekolah ini, karena sekolah ini adalah salah satu asset keluarga Namikaze. Maka dari itu aku bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan mudah. Tapi aku masih penasaran sehebat apa sih sekolah ini sampai-sampai ingin masuk sekolah ini susah sekali. Kata Kaa-san sih sekolah ini juga menerapkan peraturan yang sangat ketat dan guru-gurunya pun merupakan orang-orang pilihan, dan itulah kenapa aku di masukkan di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya aku itu anak yang susah di atur dan malas belajar, ya walau pun tidak mempengaruhi nilaiku sih yang lumayan bagus, tapi tetap saja aku selalu di marahi oleh kaa-sanku yang super cerewet itu. Sudahlah nanti juga aku akan lihat bagaimana sekolah itu, dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah hamper sampai nih, semoga saja aku belum terlambat.

Naruto pov's End.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Aaaaaa! Ini cerita pertamaku yang super aneh, jadi maklum ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Aku masih baru di dunia cerita seperti ini.

Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama banget pengen aku update tapi ujung-ujung'a gk jadi mulu. Sampe berdebu di folder leptopku he he…

Jadi semoga pada suka sama cerita akua sendiri gk yakin…

Jadi sampe jumpa di chapter berikut'a…

See you ^-^)/

.

.

Review Please~?


	2. Chapter 2: New Class

My Love My Friend

Chapter 2 : New Class

Author : atika chan

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Gendre : Friendship/ Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto disekolah barunya. Dihiasi dengan masalah pertemanan. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

"_Bisakah waktu mempertemukan ku dengan seseorang yang memang untuk ku bukan yang hanya menyakitiku…"_

_\- Namikaze Naruto -_

.

.

.

Di kejauhan terlihat sebuah motor sport putih yang dikendarai oleh naruto melaju dengan sangat cepat membelah jalan utama konoha tanpa memperdulikan pengendara lain yang berteriak perotes karena hampir saja bertabrakan dengan sepeda motor Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto orang yang bersangkutan tidak memperdulikannya dan terus melajukan motornya. Kemudian Naruto menambahkan kecepatan motornya setelah melihat sekolah yang di tujunya dari tadi sudah berada di depan matanya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di depan sekolah yang di depannya bertuliskan Konoha International High School atau biasa dipanggil KIHS. Naruto segera melajukan motornya ke tempat parkir dan memarkirkannya di samping motor lainya.

Setelah melepaskan helmnya Naruto pun mengamati sekolah barunya tersebut. Bangunan bergaya Eropa dengan dinding berwarna coklat dan creame serta lambang KIHS berwarna emas menambah kesan mewah dan elegan. Sekolah ini juga di kelilingi oleh taman yang luas dengan pohon sakura yang berjajar rapih di sekelilingnya.

"pantas saja yang bersekolah di sini anak orang kaya semua, sekolahnya saja keren kaya begini. sekolahku yang di kyoto saja tidak semewah ini." Gumam Naruto sambil mengamati sekolah barunya tersebut.

Setelah mengamati sekolahnya tersebut ia pun segera turun dari motornya dan segera masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tahu di mana tempat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Di tengah pejalanannya dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata coklat caramel sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut, dan sepertinya dia terlihat lebih tua dari Naruto, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf senpai, aku murid baru di sini, namaku Naruto. Aku angin bertanya di mana ya papan pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk murid baru?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"ah iya, aku murid kelas dua disini. Namaku sabaku no sasori panggil saja aku sasori, dan soal papan pengumuman pembagian kelas ada di ujung lorong ini sebelah kiri. Pasti kamu tidak mengikuti kegiatan MOS ya? Sampai ketinggalan informasi seperti itu."kata sasori sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto.

"hehehehe… iya senpai, aku tidak bisa mengikuti MOS aku baru saja pindah dari Kyoto beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku jadi ketinggalan berita seperti ini deh." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"oh… pantas saja kamu ketinggalan berita. oh ya sebaiknya kau segera kekelas sebentar lagi akan bel."kata sasori kepada Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, arigato sasori senpai jaa ne."kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan sasori.

Naruto berjalan kearah yang tadi di beritahukan oleh sasori. Setelah sampai di depan papan pengumuman, segera saja Naruto mencari namanya di daftar tersebut.

.

.

.

-Class X-A

Uchiha Sasuke

Namikase Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Neji

Hyuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Yamanaka Ino

Akimici Chouji

Dll...

.

.

.

Naruto Pov's

Ah.. aku ternyata masuk kelas X-A, aku kira aku kan masuk kelas bawahan. Ternyata aku juga sekelas dengan Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuga, dan Nara yang terkenal itu juga ya. Aku jadi makin penasaran nih, bagaimana sifat dan kelakuan mereka di belakan public dan media, dan semoga saja aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dan berteman dengan mereka.

Oh ya, kalian pasti penasaran kenapa tadi saat aku memperkenalkan diri kepada sasori senpai, aku tidak memberitahukan nama keluargaku? Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti masih sama atau tidak setelah dia tahu nama keluargaku nanti. Karena itulah setiap aku memperkenalkan diri dengan orang baru, selalu tidak memberitahukan nama keluargaku.

karenas keluarga Namikaze itu adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di kota Tokyo ini, bahkan sampai seluruh jepang dan luar negri. Bahkan KIHS ini adalah milik keluarga Namikaze, walau tidak semua murid di sekolah ini tahu karena pemilik sekolah ini di rahasiakan dan cuma segelintir murid saja yang tahu tentang hal ini. Bukan aku sombong atau apa, aku Cuma takut mereka yang ingin berteman denganku hanya karena memandang nama keluagaku saja dan tidak tulus berteman denganku.

Ah!…Sudah dulu ya, bel sudah berbunyi aku takut nanti terlambat masuk kelas.

Naruto Pov's End

.

.

.

"hahh… sepertinya akan menyusahkan satu kelas dengan mereka. Yosh!… aku harus semangat!" seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Setelah selesai melihat papan pengumuman tersebut, Naruto segera mencari dimana kelasnya berada. Saat dia membalikkan badannya hendak mencari dimana letak kelasnya, dia melihat pintu yang bertuliskan X-A. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto segera menuju kelasnya tersebut dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam kelas. Dan sekarang sepertinya Naruto benar-benar terlambat.

Cklek!

Setelah Naruto membuka pintu sontak membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut karena keberadaan Naruto yang menurut mereka asing. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kelas Naruto lantas segera berjalan ke arah meja guru yang sekarang sedang di tempati oleh seorang pria berkuncir tinggi dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal.

"Gomenesai iruka sensei, aku terlambat hehehe…" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto, aku kira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini. Ya sudah berhubung ini hari pertama kau masuk maka aku maafkan, tapi jangan sampai terlambat lagi Naruto." Kata iruka dan memandang Naruto dengan pandanganan memperingatkan.

"H-Ha'I iruka sensei aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."Naruto hanya bisa meringis saat mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu Naruto, sepertinya teman-teman barumu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenalmu."kata iruka sambil melirik murid-muridnya yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, makanan kesukaanku ramen, aku baru saja pindah dari Kyoto karena itu aku tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan MOS seperti yang lain. Jadi, mohon bantuannya." Kata Naruto dengan di sertai senyum lima jarinya tanpa menyadari keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba saja sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Akhirmya bisa Update jugaaaa! setelah perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan...

saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini dan chapter sebelum'a pendek bangeeeett maklum lah saya masih pemula jadi belum bisa di panjangin walaupun bisa paling cuma sedikit. jadi bersabar ya kalau yang mau lebih panjang akan saya usahain kok tapi pasti lama updet'a gpp kan? dan ada yang nanya ini yaoi atau bukan? saya serahkan kepada reader mau menganggap'a apa karena di ff ini ada unsur yaoi dan straight juga jadi seterah para reader aja oke...

dan Sasu akan muncul di chapter depan, jadi harap menunggu ya...

dan arigato gozaimasu yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff ku yang abal-abal ini he he...

oke sampai ketemu di chapter berikut'a

See you ^-^)/

'

'

Review Please~?


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

My Love My Friend

Chapter 3 : New Friends

Author : atika chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah barunya. Di hiasi dengan masalah pertemanan dan cinta. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Menurutku,_

_Kebebasan hanyalah sebuah kata…_

_Karena…_

_Pada dasarnya kebebasan hanyalah bagaimana caranya kau berpikir mengenai kebebasan itu sendiri…_

_Jika merasa suatu hal melukaimu dan menjadi beban untukmu…_

_Maka…_

_Hal itu membuatmu akan merasa terkekang dan tentu saja akan mengunci kebebasanmu…_

_Oleh karena itu…_

_Kunci kebebasan sebenarnya selalu berpikir positif, nikmati hidupmu…_

_dan…_

_Percayalah walaupun jumlahnya tidaklah banyak…_

_Pastilah Tuhan memberikan pemegang kunci kebahagiaanmu…_

_Itulah kebebasan versiku…_

_Lalu?_

_Apakah kebebasan versimu?"_

_\- Namikaze Naruto –_

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dikelas X-A yang awalnya ramai tiba-tiba saja sunyi setelah mendengar perkenalan diri dari Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini sering dibicarakan oleh mereka sebagai anak salah satu donatur terbesar disekolah mereka, benar-benar masuk kelas mereka. Dan tentu menabah jumlah anak yang akan disegani disekolah ini.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berbicara setelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Seadangkan Naruto sediripun tidak memperdulikan keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi itu.

"Ehem… baiklah apa ada yang ingin bertanya kepada Naruto?" Iruka berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi dikelasnya ini.

Dari barisan kedua terlihat perempuan keturunan cina yang dikuncir cepol dua mengacungkan tangannya. "iya, Tenten apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya iruka sambil memandang Tenten.

"Aku ingin bertanya Namikaze-san lulusan dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Tenten kepada Naruto.

"Aku lulusan dari Suna Junior School dan karena mulai hari ini kita teman panggil saja aku Naruto, jadi jangan terlalu formal." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Tenten. Dan sukses membut pipi Tenten merona melihat senyum Naruto.

"Baiklah perkenalannya dilanjutkan nanti saja. sekarang Naruto, kamu duduk di bangku kosong disamping Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu." Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan bermata oniks terlihat mengacungkan tangan.

'Ah!… ternyata dia yang bernama uchiha sasuke lumayan juga sih dia,ya walau masih lebih tampanan aku sih.' Narsis Naruto dalam hati.

"Ha'i, arigato iruka sensei."

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang ternyata terdapat dibarisan paling belakang, setelah menempati tempat duduknya dia pun menoleh ke tempat duduk yang berada disebelahnya yang ditempati oleh sasuke.

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke kan? Kalau begitu salam kenal Sasuke, mohon bantuanya." Sapa Naruto kepada sasuke.

"Hn." Balas singkat Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

Twitch

Muncul perempatan di kening Naruto mendengar balasan Sasuke. 'Arrghh! dasar Uchiha menyebalkan, aku kan cuma ingin berkenalan dengannya, kenapa dibalas dengan bahasa alien yang aku tidak mengerti siiihh!' Maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Dasar Teme." Gerutu Naruto dengan suara pelan yang ternyata masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe." Balas Sasuke kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar dirinya dikatakan seperti seperti itu oleh orang di sebelahnya pun segera menoleh dan membalasnaya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi."siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Teme!" balas Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke.

"Kau." Balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

Saat Naruto ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke sebuah suara terlebih dahulu memotongnya." Naruto, Sasuke bisakah kalian berdua diam!"ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari iruka yang merasa pelajarannya tergangu oleh keributan yang mereka berdua buat.

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke setelah mendengar bentakan dari iruka yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya harus menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Ha'i sensei." Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" Baiklah sekarang buka buku bahasa jepang kalian halaman 5."

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pelajaran bahasa jepang pun selesai, dan tibalah waktunya bagi murid-murid untuk kekantin dan mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi protes minta di isi. Termasuk pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan memiliki mata biru shapire a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya." Hahhh… akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Hai Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba." Kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya yang duduk didepan Naruto sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Kalau aku Sabaku no Gaara." Kali ini seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang memiliki tato beruliskan _Ai _ di keningnya, dan juga memiliki wajah yang datar yang duduk di sebelah kiri kiba yang berkata.

"Kalau aku Akimichi Chouji _kraukk…_" kali ini giliran seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk, memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang terlihat sedang asyik memakan kripik kentangnya dengan lahap.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tahu dimana letak kantin, aku ingin ke sana tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kantinnya hehehehe…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakan kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ah!... kebetulan kita bertiga juga ingin ke kantin, sekalian saja bareng bersama kami. Aku juga masih ingin bertanya banyak tentang kau, agar lebih akrab saja. Iya kan Gaara, Chouji?" kata Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya sambil melirik Gaara dan Chouji singkat.

"Betul." Balas mereka secara bersama.

"Hahaha kalian ternyata kompak sekali ya! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku juga ingin bertanya tentang sekolah ini kepada kalian, bolehkan?"

"Hn Tentu , tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada kami tentang sekolah ini sampai kau puas. Karena kami merupakan informan terpercaya di sekolah ini, karena informasi yang kami dapatkan tidak pernah salah." Jelas Gaara dengan panjang lebar sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa, kau tadi ingin ke kantinkan? Ayo cepat nanti kita bisa ke habisan tempat duduk kalau tidak buru-buru." Kata Kiba sambil berjalan ke luar kelas dan diikuti oleh mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai didepan kantin yang sudah hampir penuh itu.

"Lebih baik kalian cari tempat duduk dulu, biar aku saja yang memesankan makanan untuk kalian. Jadi kalian ingin pesan apa?" kata Gaara kepada mereka bertiga.

"Aku ramen dan jus jeruk!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kalau aku roti melon dan jus apel." Kata Kiba tidak kalah semangatnya.

"Aku sushi, onigiri dan jus melon _kraukk…_" kata Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Oke, sana kalian cepat cari tempat duduk, nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat lagi." Usir Gaara sambil berlalu untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Gak usah di usir juga kali, dasar panda." Gerutu Kiba.

"Hahaha… sudahlah Kiba lebih baik kita cepat cari tempat duduk dulu, nanti bisa gawat kalau sampai si panda marah." Timpal Naruto yang ikut memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan panda. Dan untung saja orang yang bersangkutan sudah pergi menjauh sehingga tidak meciptakan keributan yang lebih panjang.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjuangan yang cukup panjang, Merekapun akhirnya mendapatkan tempat duduk dipojok kantin. "Hahhh... untung saja kita tidak kehabisan tempat."kata Kiba sambil menghelang nafas lega.

"Iya untung saja, gara-gara kau sih Kiba dari tadi menggerutu saja kerajannya _kraukk..._" sahut Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Enak saja kau bilang, aku juga begini gara-gara Gaara tahu, kalau kau mau protes sama Gaara saja sana."

"Siapa yang ingin protes denganku?" sebuah suara tiba- tiba saja menyahut dari belakang mereka. Dan sukes membuat Kiba dan Chouji mematung seketika.

"A-ah B-bukan siapa-siapa kok Gaara."seru mereka berdua dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah Gaara jangan perduliakan mereka berdua. Ah! Mana pesananku, aku sudah lapar nih." Lerai Naruto kepada mereka, kemudian segera mengambil pesanannya yang berada diatas nampan yang tadi dibawa oleh Gaara.

"Ittadakimashu!" Narutopun segera menyantap makanannya dengan lahap dan segera juga diikuti oleh mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi sudah menahan lapar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Naruto pun akhirnya menyelesaikan acara makannya begitu pula dengan Gaara, Kiba dan Chouji.

"Baiklah, karena waktu istirahat masih panjang, lebih baik kita mulai saja sesi pertanyaan kepada Naruto sekarang. Dan kau Kiba giliran yang pertama." Kata Gaara menyuruh Kiba untuk memulai pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji hanya dapat sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Gaara yang terdengar seperti ingin mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat, sampai harus diadakan sesi pertanyaan segala.' Batin Naruto dengan keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya.

'Hahh… mulai deh sikap bossi Gaara kambuh lagi.' Batin Kiba dan Chouji pasrah mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan.

"Baiklah, Naruto aku masih penasaran denganmu, tadi saat di kelas nama keluargamu Namikaze kan?"

"Iya benar, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Kalau aku tidak salah keluarga Namikaze itu adalah pemilik sekolahan ini bukan? Dan kalau itu memang benar berarti kau Naruto adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini." Jelas kiba panjang lebar.

Gaara dan Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun baru menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kiba ada benarnya juga. Mereka pun akhirnya serempak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap pun hanya dapat pasrah rahasianya terbongkar oleh ketiga teman barunya tersebut.

"Hahh… baiklah karena kalian bertiga teman pertamaku di sekolah ini maka aku akan memberitahukan suatu hal, tapi dengan satu syarat." Narutopun akhirnya memilih memberitahukan semuanya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Atika chan kembali dengan update chapter terbaru!

Hiks,,, tika terharu ternyata ada yang mau baca ff tika yang abal-abal ini,,,and thanks banget yang udah nyempetin buat review.

Tika juga minta maaf gk bisa bales semuanya,,,

Thanks juga buat kritik sama sarannya,,,tika sangatt sangattt terbantu dengan semua itu, apa lagi soal yang masih banyaknya typo. Tika akuin di chapter sebelumnya banyak banget typo walaupun sebelumya tika udah edit, ya namanya juga manusia -_-' masih aja ada yang kelewat.

Di chapter ini tika udah usahain untuk dipajangin yaaa walau resikonya update pasti lama hehehe,,,

Sasu juga udah muncul di chapter ini meskipun masih sedikit dan itu juga ujung-ujungnya berantem sama Naruto XD kapan sih Sasuke dan Naruto bisa akur,, adapun pasti jarang banget bisa akurnya.

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/

.

.

.

Review Please~?


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends

Tika memutuska untuk mengupdated ulang chapter ini karena ada beberapa yang harus dirubah. Jadi tika mohon maaf bukannya untuk ketidak nyamanannya. sekali lagi tika ucapin **_Gomenasai..._**

My Love My Friend

Chapter 4 : Best Friends

Author : atika chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Summary: Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah barunya. Di hiasi dengan masalah pertemanan dan cinta. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Inspirasi terbesar,_

_Bukanlah dari membaca buku,_

_Bukanlah dari pertunjukan,_

_Bukanlah dari music yang di dengarkan,_

_Melainkan,_

_Dari pengalaman yang kau alami bersama orang-orang di sekitarmu…"_

_\- Namikaze Naruto –_

.

.

.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kalian jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun dan yang paling penting adalah setelah kalian tahu tentang hal ini jangan sekalipun kalian berpikir untuk bersikap berbeda kepadaku. Karena aku paling benci orang-orang seperti itu, bagaimana?" jelas Naruto kepada mereka.

Sedangkan Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji yang mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto saliang berpandangan, dan kemudian mereka dengan serempak memandang Naruto sambil memberikan senyum tulus mereka.

"Tentu saja kami setuju Naruto, kau kan teman kami juga." Jawab Kiba sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya, dan diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari Chouji dan Gaara.

"Hn. yang dikatakan Kiba benar Naruto, mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabat kami dan itu berarti kau juga termasuk bagian dari kami. Maka dari itu sebagai sahabat yang baik kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan membantumu. Kami tidak perduli kau siapa Naruto." Jelas Gaara dengan panjang lebar disertai dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan mereka hanya dapat tertegun tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap haru dan kemudian senyum kecil menghisi wajah tampan Naruto. Namun bukan senyum yang biasanya ia tampilkan didepan umum melainkan senyum tulus yang biasanya hanya ia berikan kepada keluarganya saja.

"Arigatou teman-teman." Ucap Naruto kepada Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat Naruto!" seru Kiba dengan semangat sambil memukul bahu Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang tertunda tadi." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan memegang bahunya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukul Kiba.

"Hahhh… baiklah karena kalian sudah memenuhi persyaratan yang aku ajukan tadi, maka aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada kalian." Kata Naruto sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Yang dikatakan Kiba tadi memang benar, aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dan kalian pasti tahu, tidak semua orang bisa tahu siapa pemilik sekolah ini sebenarnya. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi disekolah ini saja yang bisa tahu, dan hanya segelintir murid saja yang tahu tentang hal ini. Dan itupun yang mereka tahu hanya keluarga Namikaze merupakan salah satu donator terbesar di sekolah ini. kecuali murid tersebut merupakan pencari informasi hebat seperti kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan intens.

"Hahahahaha… kau berlebihan Naruto, kami ini hanya mencari informasi yang kami butuhkan saja. Jadi kami tidak sehebat seperti yang kau katakan tadi Naruto." Kata Kiba salah tingkah mendengar pujian yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Dan kalian pasti bingung bukan, kenapa selama ini kalian tidak pernah mendengar pemimpin keluarga Namikaze memiliki seorang anak bungsu, yang selama ini kalian hanya mengetahui bahwa pemimpin keluarga Namikaze hanya memiliki satu anak tunggal yaitu Namikaze Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang menjalankan kuliahnya diluar negeri. Benar bukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ah! Benar juga ya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan Naruto kenapa keberadaanmu selama ini dirahasiakan oleh keluargamu?" Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

'Hahh… sebenarnya aku malas memberitahukan tentang hal ini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur sejauh ini, ya sudahlah.' Batin Naruto pasrah.

"Kenapa keberadaanku dirahasiakan? Kalian juga pasti tahukan keluarga Namikaze merupakan keluarga pebisnis dengan kesuksesan terbesar di jepang. Dan semakin besar kesuksesan yang didapat oleh keluargaku semakin banyak pula orang yang iri dan berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga Namikaze dengan berbagai cara, bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Oleh karena itu banyak lawan bisnis dari keluargaku mengirim orang suruhan untuk menculikku maupun kakakku untuk dijadikan Sandra dan kemudian menjadikanku dan kakakku sebagi senjata mereka untuk menjatuhkan keluargaku. Dan karena itu juga alasan kenapa kakakku sekarang dikirim keluar negeri untuk meneruskan sekolahnya dan keberadaanku dirahasiakan oleh keluargaku. Mereka takut orang-orang itu akan menculikku dan bahkan yang lebih parah mereka bisa saja melukaiku dan membunuhku." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Sedangkan Gaara, Kiba dan Chouji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam karena syok mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Bahkan Chouji sampai melupakan kripik kentangnya saking syoknya.

"O-oh Naruto nasibmu tragis sekali" tutur Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Hahh… ternyata menjadi anak dari keluarga yang terkenal dan juga kaya raya tidak selamanya menyenangkan ya." Gaara pun yang baru saja tersadar dari rasa syoknya pun ikut berkomentar.

"Ternyata kehidupanmu sulit juga ya Naruto _kraukk…_" timpal Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya yang tadi ia sempat lupakan.

"Hahahahaha… sudahlah respon kalian ini sangat berlebihan tahu. Lagi pula nasibku tidaklah seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Positifnya orangtuaku jadi lebih memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku dari pada sebelumnya. Aku juga bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak teman tanpa takut mereka hanya ingin berteman denganku karena memandang nama keluargaku. Dan yang paling penting aku bisa berpergian kemanapun tanpa ada yang mengawalku dan mengawasiku." Kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya kepada mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, sekarangkan kau sudah memiliki teman seperti kami jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan merasa kesepian. Jika kau merasa kesepian tinggal hubungi kami saja. Oke?" kata Kiba sambil merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Kau juga tidak usah khawatir tentang keselamatanmu mulai sekarang. Karena kita bertiga akan selalu melindungimu dan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengganggumu mulai sekarang. _Kraukk…_" kata Chouji dengan percaya diri Sambil memakan kripik kentangnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Yang dikatakan Chouji benar. Kemampuan beladiri kami juga lumayan, terutama aku dan kiba yang merupakan anggota klub judo dan taekwondo dan chouji yang memiliki tubuh besar yang tidak mudah untuk di tumbangkan." Jelas Gaara sekaligus membanggakan kemampuan yang di milikinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, Kiba,dan Chouji hanya dapat _sweetdrop_ mendengar penuturan Gaara.

'Hahhh… kenapa sekarang dia malah membanggakan dirinya sendiri sih.' Keluh Kiba dalam hati.

'Hahaha… ternyata mereka bertiga orang-orang yang unik dan baik hati ya.' Batin Naruto senang.

"Ternyata kalian adalah orang-orang yang unik ya. Gaara orang yang pendiam tapi terkadang bisa sangat cerewet, Kiba orang yang hiperaktif dan juga ceria, sedangkan Chouji pemuda gen-Hppmmmnn." Naruto tidak dapat menerusakan ucapanya Karen tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Naruto! Kau jangan pernah mengatakan kata gendut di depan Chouji atau kau akan habis di tangannya kau tahu. Karena Chouji itu sangat sensitive kalau mendengar kata terlarang itu." Bisik Kiba panik, yang ternyata dialah yang baru saja membekap mulutnya.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah takut setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba yang sangat serius itu.' Aduhhh! Untung saja aku belum sempat meneruskan perkataanku barusan. Bisa mati aku kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi' Batin Naruto panik.

"Kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa Naruto? dan kau Kiba kenapa kau membekap mulut Naruto seperti itu?" Tanya Chouji bingung melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ah! B-Bukan apa-apa kok Chouji, aku dan Naruto sedang bercanda saja. Y-ya kan Naruto ?"Jawab Kiba gugup sambil menyikut perut Naruto sebagai tanda untuk meng-iyakannya.

"I-iya benar kok. Hehehe…" Jawab Naruto meng-iyakan perkataan Kiba barusan sambil meringis memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terkena sikutan Kiba tadi.

Sedangkan Chouji yang melihat kelakuan aneh kedua temannya hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli."Hahh~ sudahlah. _Kraukk…_" Gumam Chouji dan segera melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi.

'Fuhhh… untung saja.' Batin Naruto dan Kiba lega.

Gaara yang dari tadi melihat kelakuan teman-temannya hanya dapat menghelang nafas maklum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Walau kelakuan teman-temannya sangat kekanakkan tapi karena itulah dia memilih berteman dengan mereka. Karena menurutnya hanya merekalah yang cocok menjadi temannya, mereka tidak pernah memakai topeng ataupun berpura-pura dihadapan orang lain.

Mereka selalu menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa berusaha menutupinya sedikitpun. Mereka pun tidak segan untuk saling membantu satu sama lain. Mereka selalu berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin dalam membantu teman-teman mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan.

Dan bagi Gaara yang merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku dan sang ayah merupakan walikota Suna yang otomatis membuatnya menjadi salah satu murid yang disegani disekolahnya. Dan karena itu pula Gaara sulit untuk memiliki teman maupun sahabat.

Dan dengan bertambahnya Naruto sebagai sahabat barunya, Gaara juga akan semaksimal mungkin membantu dan melindungi Naruto apabila ada bahaya yang mengancannya. Walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya Gaara tidak akan mudur karena sahabat akan selalu ada jika temannya senang maupun susah bukan? Gaara pun begitu, dia akan selalu ada untuk sahabatnya. Tidak peduli mereka sedang senang maupun susah dan itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baru mereka.

"Oh ya Naruto! Katamu tadi kakakmu dikirim keluar negeri bukan? apa kau masih sering berkominakasi denagnnya sampai sekarang?" Tanya Kiba dengan penasaran.

"Tenang saja, aku dan kyuu-nii masih sering berkomunikasi kok. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu dia baru saja menghubungiku dan memberikan kabar tentang kuliahnya di Amerika. Dia juga sering menceritakan kepadaku tentang pengalamanya tinggal dan berteman dengan orang Amerika." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan kakakmu ya Naruto. _Kraukk…_" Kata Chouji kepada Naruto.

"Hehehehe… biasa saja kok, aku dan Kyuu-nii bahkan sering sekali bertengkar Cuma karena hal-hal kecil." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha… kau bernasib sama denganku Naruto. Aku juga sering bertengkar dengan nee-chanku yang sangat cerewet itu." Kiba merangkul leher Naruto sambil memasang senyum prihatin. Sambil meratapi nasibnya yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

"Oh ya Naruto dikelas tadi kau sempat bertengkar dengan Sasuke bukan. Memang ada masalah apa kau dengannya sampai bertengkar seperti itu?" Gaara tiba-tiba saja bertanya mengenai pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke tadi pagi. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara sontak saja memasang wajah kesal dan jengkel saat mendengar nama Sasuke yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Gaara.

"Benar, bahkan sampai Iruka Sensei marah seperti itu. Untung kau tidak sampai dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh Iruka Sensei. Karena Iruka Sensei itu terkenal tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan murid yang berbuat gaduh itu dari kelasnya. _Kraukk…_" Timpal Chouji sambil memasang tampang yang menyeramkan yang tentu saja tidak mempan dengan Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Iruka yang notabennya merupakan guru pembimbing Naruto saat di SJS dulu.

"ARRGhh! Jangan pernah sebut nama menyebalkan itu lagi didepanku!" Kesal Naruto mengingat bagaimana sikap sang Uchiha kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Memang kenapa Naruto? Apa saja yang dikatakan Sasuke sampai kau kesal seperti ini." Sungguh Kiba sangat penasaran apa saja yang sudah Sasuke katakan sehingga Naruto sangat kesal seperti ini sekarang.

"Kau tahu Kiba. saat tadi aku berkenalan dengannya dan mengajaknya berteman, dia hanya membalasnya dengan 'Hn' saja, bahasa alien mana coba itu. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah dia menyebutku **Dobe!** Dalam seumur hidupku belum pernah ada orang yang berani memanggilku **Dobe** bahkan oleh orang tuaku sekalipun. Dan dia dengan santainya memanggilku **Dobe** tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku rasanya ingin sekali merusak muka datarnya itu." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada kata '**Dobe**' sambil memasang raut muka kesal.

Sedangkan Kiba, Gaara dan Chouji yang dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto hanya dapat menghelang nafas maklum. Karena mereka tahu betul bagaimana sikap sasuke yang sangat terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat dingin dan jarang sekali berbicara. Dia hanya akan berbicara hal-hal yang menurutnya penting saja, dan apabila ada hal yang membuatnya terganggu dia tidak akan segan mengomentarinya dengan kata-kata pedas andalannya. Karena itu pulalah Sasuke diberi julukan pangeran es oleh teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan oleh satu sekolah, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto pagi tadi saat berusaha berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto. Dia itu termasuk murid terpopuler di sekolah ini. Hampir semua murid sekolah ini mengenalnya, bahkan banyak murid perempuan yang mendirikan Fansklub untuknya. Tapi itu semua tidak mengherankan sih, perempuan mana yang tidak terpesona melihat Sasuke. Memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, cool, kaya dan yang menjadi poin plusnya adalah Sasuke itu orang yang misterius. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya benar-benar dekat dengan seseorang." Terang Kiba yang notabennya merupakan teman satu kelasnya Sasuke sewaktu Junior High School.

"Apa _siTeme_ itu tidak pernah telihat memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jangankan kekasih, teman saja dia tidak punya. Banyak anak yang ingin berteman dengannya tetapi selalu berakhir dengan anak itu yang sakit hati setelah mendenagra kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke." Kata Kiba sambil meringis mengingat bagaimana nasib anak-anak setelah mencoba mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Kalau perempuan mungkin akan langsung menangis sedangkan laki-laki pasti pada saat itu juga akan menetapkan Sasuke sebagai musuhnya.

"Hahh… aku jadi ingat saat si Sakura memberikan surat kepada Sasuke dan ternyata surat itu adalah surat cinta." Ucap Gaara dengan tiba-tiba sambil mengingat kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

_-Flashback-_

_._

_._

.

Suasana kelas X-1 terlihat sangat ribut setelah beberapa menit yang lalu guru Matematika yaitu Sarutobi Kurenai meninggalkan kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Terlihat remaja laki-laki dengan wajah tampan di atas rata-rata yang dilengkapi dengan sepasang mata hitam yang senada dengan dengan langit malam, dan dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seolah terhipnotis oleh lautan hitam tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan rambut yang berwarna dark blue menambah kesempurnaan paras pemuda tersebut.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu bukan?

Yap! Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Ya walaupun dia baru saja menjadi murid disekolah ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan murid kelas X. bahkan dikalangan murid senior sekalipun dia sangat terkenal, termasuk kalangan murid perempuan yang mengincarnya untuk di jadikan pacar.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Putera bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan keluarga pebisnis terbesar kedua setelah keluarga Namikaze. Dia juga merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan lulusan terbaik diKonoha Internasional High School. Selain parasnya yang hampir sempurna Sasuke juga terkenal dengan kepintarannya. Dia bahkan memperoleh juara 1 saat mengikuti olimpiade Matematika. Sasuke juga membuktikan kecerdasannya dengan memperoleh nilai tertinggi saat pelaksanaan tes masuk KIHS yang terkenal sangat susah itu kemarin.

Jadi jangan heran apabila banyak murid perempuan yang mengincarnya dan mencoba menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke. Bahkan hampir setiap hari loker Sasuke selalu penuh dengan surat berwarna merah muda. Yang pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir ditempat sampah.

Walau pun begitu, semua perempuan itu tidak pernah kapok untuk mengirimkan surat cinta kepada Sasuke. Bahkan jumlah surat berwarna merah muda itu semakin banyak setiap harinya.

Begitu juga dengan murid perempuan yang satu ini, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Sakura merupakan salah satu murid cerdas yang dapat masuk dalam kelas X-A yang merupakan kelas unggulan yang berisi murid-murid yang berprestasi.

Dia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa satu kelas dengan Sasuke yang merupakan pujaan hatinya sejak penerimaan murid baru kemarin. Dan dia sekarang bertekat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Dan dia yakin Sasuke pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan dia akan pastikan Sasuke akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sakura pun dengan percaya dirinya mengampiri Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun mencoba memanggil Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu, tolong dibaca ya!" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Dia yakin Sasuke akan menerima pernyataan cintanya ini.

Seketika kelas yang awalnya ramai berubah menjadi sunyi. Semua penghuni kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Sasuke dan Sakura sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik.

Karena merasa terganggu Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya itu. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang murid perempuan bersurai merah muda yang terlihat sedang menunduk dengan wajah agak merona sambil menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga agar terlihat semanis mungkin didepan orang yang disukainya.

Sasuke sekarang ingat siapa perempuan ini, dia merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dia juga termasuk salah satu fansgirl yang mendirikan fansklub untuknya.

Perhatian Sasuke sekarang teralih kepada surat yang disodorkan kepadanya saat ini. Tanpa dibuka atau pun dibaca Sasuke tahu surat itu adalah surat cinta. Dan Sasuke paling malas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan surat cinta, karena Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta. Menurutnya cinta itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan dan dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

Setelah sunyi beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan malas.

Surat yang berada digenggamannya saat ini menurutnya sama saja dengan surat cinta yang dia terima setiap hari dilokernya. Surat berwarna merah muda dan mengeluarkan bau parfum yang menyengat, yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Setelah membaca isi surat tersebut yang menurutnya ditulis dengan lumayan rapi dari pada surat yang lainnya. Sasuke segera menghadap Sakura yang dari tadi menunggu jawabannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun apa kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan percaya dirinya.

"Memang apa yang kau miliki sehingga berani menilai dirimu pantas menjadi kekasihku?" Sasuke bertanya kembali kepada Sakura, sambil memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan dingin dan meremehkan.

"A-Aku- " Sontak saja senyum yang terpasang di wajah Sakura hilang seketika. Rasa percaya diri dan yakin yang sempat dimilikinya tadi dengan perlahan luntur digantika oleh perasaan gugup setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, dan segera menundukan kepalanya dan enggan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kegugupan Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Hn. Sudahlah lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu. Jadi simpan kembali surat cintamu itu."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke sontak saja mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Ia mencoba mencari sedikit saja kebohongan dimata Sasuke saat ini atas perkataannya barusan. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan dingin menusuk yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau minggir dari hadapanku. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Sakura yang baru saja sadar dari rasa syoknya hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan kelasnya dengan langkah ringan, tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang terus menatapnya sedih.

.

.

.

_-Flashback End-_

_._

_._

.

"…-Sampai sekarang sudah puluhan murid perempuan yang ditolak oleh Sasuke." Kata Gaara menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kasihan sekali murid-murid itu. Ditolak dengan cara seperti itu. Dasar si_Teme _itu kalau memang tidak menyukainya, dia bisakan menolaknya dengan cara baik-baik bukan dengan cara yang tidak berperasaan seperti itu." Naruto tidak menyangka ada orang seperti itu disekolah ini . Tidak hanya perkataannya yang berengsek prilakunya pun tidak jauh beda. Menurutnya Sasuke sangat pantas menerima julukan _'Teme' _darinya. Dan dia tidak menyesali perkataanya tadi pagi kepada Sasuke.

Teng tong ~ Teng tong ~

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas sekarang. Aku tidak mau terkena hukuman dari Orochimaru Sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru killer dan aneh. _Kraukkk…_"Kata Chouji mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Chouji sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama dengan anak kelas sebelah. Hiiii~ " Kiba merinding horror membayangkannya saja.

"Hahh…Baiklah ayo, aku juga tidak mau dicap jelek dihari pertamaku masuk." Naruto segera beranjak dari kantin menuju kelas yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

_-Skip Time-_

.

.

.

Teng tong ~ Teng tong ~

"Baiklah Karena waktunya sudah habis. Saya akan menyudahi pelajaran hari ini dan selesaikan tugas yang kalian kerjakan tadi dirumah. Dikumpulkan minggu depan. Mengerti?" Kata Orochimaru didepan kelas sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut anak-anak kelas X-A malah terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan.

"Ha'I Sensei." Jawab anak-anak kelas X-A

"Bagus, dan kalau ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas akan mendapatkan hukuman. Baiklah kalian boleh pulang." Kata Orochimaru sambil berlalu dari kelas.

"Huhh~ baru saja masuk sekolah. Sudah diberikan tugas sebanyak ini." Gerutu Naruto yang terlihat sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menerjakannya _Dobe_, kaukan bodoh." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyahut dari arah samping. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di pinggir meja dengan tas yang tersampir dibahunya sambil memandang Naruto dengan seringai mengejek terpatri manis dibibirnya.

"Heh, _Teme_! Aku tidak _Dobe_ kau tahu. Aku hanya sedang malas mengerjakannya, lagipula soal seperti ini aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk kelas ini kalau menyelesaikan soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa." Naruto berkata kesal. Oh ayolah, dia sudah kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Apa Sasuke tidak bosan mencari masalah dengannya dari tadi pagi? Dia hanya ingin pulang dan segera pergi ke kamara untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang pegal.

"Hn, baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan dengan mengalahkanku mendapatkan nilai terbaik tahun ini. Itupun kalau kau bisa, bagaimana?" Tantang Sasuke.

"Cih! Tentu saja aku bisa. Dan bagaimana agar adil kalau yang menjadi pemenangnya boleh meminta 1 permintaan kepada yang kalah. Dan yang kalah harus mengabulkannya tanpa protes walaupun itu permintaan yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Bagaimana, deal?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan segera disambut oleh Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tidak akan kalah dari Naruto.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Sasuke**__, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi __**pemenang**__ dan siapa yang pada akhirnya menjadi __**pecundang…aku **__atau malah bisa saja__**—**_

_**...Kau."**_

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga… setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang sampai tika kena flu, tapi tika perjuangin buat tetep nyelesain chapter ini. Entah berapa lembar tisu yang sudah tika habiskan selama ngetik chapter ini. :3

Dichapter ini udah mulai ada sedikit konfliknya, tika akan bikin Naruto sama Sasuke deket melalui pertengkaran" kecil, dan tika juga bikin Sasuke sedikit keluar dari karakternya yang biasanya dingin dan jarang banget bicara kalau udah sama Naruto. Jadi maklum disini Sasuke jadi banyak ngomong kalau udah sama Naruto.

Di chapter depan akan ada orang dari masalalu Naruto yang datang. Ada yang bisa nebak?

arigatou Gozaimasu yang udah nyempetin baca dan Review. Dan tika minta maaf soal typo di chapter sebelumnya, juga soal keterlambatan Update dan mungkin tika akan lama updated buat chapter depan. Jadi jangan bosan menunggu ya. XD

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/

.

.

.

Review Please~?


	5. Chapter 5 : The past

My Love My Friend

Chapter 5 : The past

Author : atika chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Summary: Kehidupan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah barunya. Di hiasi dengan masalah pertemanan dan cinta. Serta masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke: 16 tahun

Namikaze Kyuubi: 19 tahum

Warning: OOC, typos, Yaoi, Gaje, Don't Bash or Flame.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Cinta yang selama ini ku jaga ternyata sudah tidak berada di pelukanku lagi…_

_Dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah melihat dirinya dengan nyaman tertawa dan tersenyum di depan orang lain selain diriku…_

_Senyum dan tawa yang telah lama hilang dari wajahnya selama ini tanpaku sadari…_

_Apa keputusanku sudah tepat dengan melepaskanya dan membiarkanya meraih kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bersama orang lain…_

_\- Namikaze Naruto -_

_._

_._

_._

Ruangan kelas X-A itu terdengar sepi, padahal ruang kelas tersebut masih di penuhi oleh murid-murid kelas X-A, tapi semuanya tampak tegang melihat kejadian di kelas saat ini. Mata mereka tak lepas memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja mendeklarasikan persaingan mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik tahun ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat berjuang _Dobe_." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil berlalu melewati Naruto untuk meninggalkan kelas, dan tanpa sempat melihat seringai yang terpasang di wajah Naruto dan dengan cepat menghilang tanpa ada yang sempat melihatnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke meninggalkan kelas segera mengambil tasnya untuk mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya dan segera pulang kerumah.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir yang letaknya berada persis disamping gedung sekolah segera saja Naruto menaiki motornya dan saat akan mengenakan helm sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Naruto tunggu!" Dari kejauhan terlihat Kiba yang berjalan agak tergesah-gesah diikuti Gaara dan Chouji yang terlihat lebih tenang dari pada temannya yang satu itu.

Naruto merutuki dalam hati. Mereka pasti akan meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian dikelas tadi. Kenapa tidak besok saja?

"Ya, ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan kembali helmnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan taruhanmu tadi dengan Sasuke? Kau pasti tahu Sasuke itu peraih nilai terbaik saat penerimaan murid baru kemarin. Apa kau yakin akan menang darinya?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan kiba tiba-tiba saja terkekeh kecil seolah pertanyaan Kiba adalah sebuah hal yang lucu.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan temanmu yang satu ini Kiba?" Naruto bertanya kembali kepada Kiba.

"Bukan aku meragukan kemampuanmu Naruto. Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha, dan kau pasti tahu kalau Uchiha tidak akan mau kalah oleh siapapun. Jika mereka kalah sama saja mereka membiarkan harga diri mereka di injak sebagai penyandang nama Uchiha. Dan selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha." Jelas Gaara yang saat ini berdiri disamping Kiba.

"Hahh… yang kau katakan memang benar Gaara, tapi kau melupakan satu fakta. Apa kau lupa dengan ayahku yang berasil mengalahkan Uchiha Fugaku yang notabennya adalah ayah Sasuke dalam memperebutkan posisi sebagai pebisnis tersukses di Jepang." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan mereka satu fakta penting yang hampir mereka lupakan.

"Dan aku akan mengulangi sejarah tersebut ya walaupun dalam hal kecil seperti taruhan ini, tapi ini awal yang bagus bukan? Untuk mengulanginya aku harus memenangkan taruhan ini. Karena kalau kita ingin mendapatkan tangkapan yang besar kita harus mulai menangkap yang terkecil terlebih dahulu." Naruto melanjutka penjelasnnya kepada mereka. Kini meraka dapat melihat sebuah seringai terpasang dengan sempurna di wajah Naruto. Sebauh seringai yang selama ini belum pernah mereka bertiga lihat terpasang apik diwajah Naruto.

'_Hiiii…Aku baru tahu Naruto kalau sudah serius bisa sangat menyeramkan seperti ini. Aku cuma bisa mendoa kan semoga Sasuke selamat di tangan Naruto. Amin…'_ Batin mereka bertiga bersamaan mendoa kan keselamatan Sasuke.

"Yosh! Karena semuanya sudah aku jelaskan, aku bisa pulang sekarang jadi sampai jumpa besok!" Kata Naruto sambil memakai helmnya dan segera pergi dengan menggunakan motornya meninggalkan temannya yang cengo melihat perubahan sifat Naruto yang begitu cepat.

'_Anak itu cepat sekali sifatnya berubah.'_ Batin mereka_ sweetdrop _melihat perubahan sifat Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, ah! Naru kau sudah hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Tanya Kushina yang terlihat keluar dari arah dapur dengan masih mengenakan celemek dan memegang sendok sup ditangannya.

"Ya begitulah _Kaa-san_, sama seperti saat aku pertama kali masuk Suna Junior High School di Kyoto dulu. Mereka semua langsung kaget begitu mendengar aku bermarga Namikaze." Naruto menghelang nafas lelah sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesofa dan melepar tasnya begitu saja di samping tubuhnya.

"Maka dari itu mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati memilih teman Naruto. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau kejadian di Kyoto terulang lagi di sekolahmu yang sekarang_ ttebane._" Kata Kushina menasihati Naruto dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan mengacungkan sendok sup yang berada di tangannya kedepan muka Naruto.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak usah khawatir, Naru tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan Naru pada saat di Kyoto dulu. Lagi pula Naru sudah menemukan teman yang selama ini Naru cari, kapan-kapan akan Naru mengajak mereka kerumah dan mengenalkannya kepada_ kaa-san._" Kata Naruto sambil melewati Kushina menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Benarkah?! Siapa mereka Naru? apakah mereka berasal dari keluarga yang _kaa-san_ kenal ?" Tanya Kushina mengikuti langkah Naruto dan berhenti di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di tengah anak tangga saat mendengar pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ nya dan segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kushina." Nanti _Kaa-san_ juga akan tahu setelah bertemu dengan mereka, jadi _Kaa-san_ bersabar saja oke!" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyum kepada sang _Kaa-san _dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kekamarnya.

"Aishhh!… anak itu pintar sekali membuat orang penasaran. Persis sekali seperti ayahnya saat muda dulu." Kushina hanya dapat menghelang nafas maklum melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Ahhh… aku jadi ingat anak rubah satu itu. Bagaimana kabar anak itu ya? Kalau tidak salah dia bilang akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi aku lupa tepatnya kapan dan aku juga lupa memberi tahukan hal ini kepada Naruto. Ahh! Sudahlah sekalian saja buat kejutan buat Naru." Kata Kushina sambil mengankat kedua bahunya dan segera berjalan kedapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange terlihat baru saja keluar dari pintu keluar Konoha Airport, dia terliat sangat mencolok dengan penapilannya saat ini. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang telihat agak berantakan dengan satu kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka yang dipadu jaket hitam dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi surai orangenya dan jeans hitam panjang yang terpasang pas dikaki jenjangnya dilengakapi kacamata hitam yang melengkapi penampilanya dengan sempurna.

Dia terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya dengan tangan yang satunya menarik kopernya yang terlihat berat itu. Dari arah samping terlihat gadis yang juga memiliki rambut orange agak kecoklatan melangkah dengan cepat dia juga telihat sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya untuk menelepon seseorang tanpa memerhatikan jalan didepannya.

Brukk!

"Aww!"

"Ittai!"

Insiden tabrakan pun tidak dapat di hindari oleh mereka berdua. Gadis berambut Orange kecoklatan yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari sang pemuda tersebut jatuh terduduk dengan koper dan handphone yang terlepas dari tangannya. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Ah! _Gomen!_ _Daijobu desuka?_" Tanya sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis yang di tabraknya untuk berdiri.

"_Ha'I daijobu desu._" Jawab gadis itu menerima uluran tanga tersebut sambil tersenyum dan segera merapikan penampilanya yang agak berantakan saat bertabrakan tadi.

"Err_... Gomen_ telah menabrakmu… Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata pemuda itu dangan nada bersalah.

"Ah! Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa jadi jangan minta maaf seperti itu." Kata gadis itu sambil mengibasakan tangannya dan segera mengambil koper dan handphonenya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sekali lagi _Gomen_." Pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi untuk memberhentika taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarka pemuda tersebut kesuatu tempat.

'_perasaanku saja atau memang orang itu mirip dengan seseorang,.. tapi siapa? aku tidak mengingatnya. Ah! Sudahlah aku harus segara mencarai taksi sebelum dia marah karena menugguku terlalu lama.'_ Batin sang gadis sambil menaiki taksi yang berhenti di depannya untuk meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"NARUTO!"

"Ughhh…" seoarang yang berada di atas ranjang terlihat menggeliat, dia merasa terganggu dengan teriakkan dan ketukkan di pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun. kalau kau tidak bangun dalam waktu lima menit _Kaa-san_ akan membuang persedian ramenmu itu, dan _Kaa-san_ juga akan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk membangunkanmu."

Loading 5%

25%

50%

75%

100%

"HWWAA! _Kaa-san_ iya Naru sudah bangun tapi jangan buang persedian ramen Naru!" saat mendengar persedian ramennya terancam di tangan sang _Kaa-san_ Naruto sontak saja kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan segera menyibak selimutnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai kau cepatlah ke bawah ada seseoramg yang sedang menunggumu di meja makan."

"Iya… iya, memang siapa sih yang menungguku sepagi ini." Gerutu Naruto sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang menempel di pintu lemarinya.

"Ck, kau memang tampan Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Naruto dengan narsisnya.

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang. ah! Yap benar dasi, kenapa aku bisa lupa yang satu itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil dasi yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan segera memakainya untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Nah! Kalau begini sempurna." Kata Naruto puas melihat tampilannya kali ini.

Setelah mengambil tas dan tidak lupa memasukkan buku pelajarannya sesuai jadwal pelajaran hari ini, Naruto segera keluar kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan sambil memeriksa tasnya apa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"_Kaa-san_ bilang tadi ada yang orang yang menugguku. Sekarang mana orang itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada _Kaa-sannya_ sambil masih sibuk berkutat dengan tasnya.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat Naruto." Sahut sebuah suara yang Naruto tahu bukan milik kaa-sannya, namun suara yang sangat dia kenal dan sering dia dengar lewat sambungan telephone. suara yang sangat di rindukan dan dia juga merindukan pemilik suara tersebut.

"K-Kyu-nii."

"Lama tidak berjumpa _Otouto_, apa kau merinduka _Nii-san_ mu yang satu ini."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Kyuubi, dia masih syok melihat _Nii-sannya_ yang seharusnya masih berada di Amerika untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya tiba-tiba saja pulang ke Jepang dan yang lebih parahnya kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberitahukan apa-apa tentang kepulangannya ini.

"K-Kenapa Kyuu-nii bisa ada di sini bukannya seharunya Nii-san masih di Amerika?!" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Kyuubi dengan seenak jidatnya.

Twitch!

Muncul perempatan di kening Kyuubi melihat kelakuan tidak sopan Naruto kepadanya.

Plakkk!

"Dasar kau _Otouto _tidak sopan! apa-apaan reaksimu itu! Bukannya senang melihat _Nii-san _mu pulang. Kau malah terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu tahu." Kyuubi memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Ittai! Kyuu-nii! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

"Itu adalah balasan untukmu Naru karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Dan kalau kau beran mengulanginya lagi, maka kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini." Ancam Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan berani melawannya kalau sudah di ancam seperti itu olehnya.

"Iya… iya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapikan Kyuu-nii tidak usah memukul kepalaku sekeras ini. Aishhh! Sakitnya saja masih belum hilang sampai sekarang." Keluh Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban keganasan Kyuubi.

"Sudah sudah! Kenapa setelah sekian lama kalian tidak bertemu sekarang malah bertengkar sih! Kaa-san sudah bosan melihat kalian bertengkar terus. Apa kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit saja." Kata Kushina melerai pertengkaran kedua anaknnya itu. Dia sudah hafal betul kebiasaan mereka berdua kalau sudah bertemu seperti ini.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Tanpa menayadari perubahan suasana meja makan yang berubah mencekam.

"**Kalian berdua berani sekali berteriak pada Kaa-san! Cepat kalian duduk atau Kaa-san tidak akan memberikan kalian jatah makan pagi ini!"**

Glek!

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang melihat Kaa-san nya marah hanya dapat menelan ludah takut. Semua orang di keluarga ini tau bagaimana seramnya Kushina kalau sudah marah. Karena itu mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kushina yang sedang mode iblis kalau kau berani melawan sedikit saja maka kau akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

"H-Ha'I Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto dan Kyuubi sambil menempati kursi mereka masing-masing dan segera mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan yang telah tersedia di meja makan.

'Hahhh… dasar anak-anak.' Batin Kushina meliat kelakuan kedua putranya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu Naru berangkat dulu ya Kaa-san. _Ittekimasu._" Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makannnya terlebih dahulu segera managambil tasnya dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Kaa-san nya.

"_Itterashai._" Sahut Kushina yang masih berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan.

"Kau tidak berpamitan denganku _Otouto_." Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kenapa harus, bwekk!" Jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuubi dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum terkena amukan dari Nii-san nya itu.

"NARUTO! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku! Awas saja anak itu akan ku beri pelajaran dia nanti." Geram Kyuubi melihat kelakuan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Sudahlah kyuu kau jangan memarahi adikmu terus, itu kan salahmu juga yang sering menggodanya." Kata Kushina pada Kyuubi yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Itu juga salahmu Kushina, kau terlalu memanjakan Naruto." Sahut Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Kyuubi! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku Kaa-san. Dasar kau bocah kurang ajar." Kushina sudah lupa berapa kali dia mengingatkan Kyuubi untuk menggilnya Kaa-san. Tabiat Kyuubi yang keras kepala berasal darinya itulah yang membuat Kyuubi susah untuk di beritahu.

"Ya..Ya.. terserahmu lah." Kata Kyuubi sekenanya sabil berlalu begitu saja dari meja makan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kushina yang naik darah melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya itu.

"Kyuubi! Aishhh! Dasar anak satu ! Sabar… Sabar Kushina kalau kau marah-marah terus kau malah akan cepat tua." Kata Kushina sambil mengus dadanya berusaha untuk sedikit bersabar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai disekolah 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Setelah memarkirkan motor dan melepaskan helamnya Naruto pun segera meninggalkan parkiran dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Saat Naruto berjalan dilorong menuju kelas dia melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya menuju arah yang sama dengannya yaitu kelas, dan segera saja Naruto mengejarnya untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Yo! Sasuke _Ohayou_." Sapa Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu _Dobe!_ Aku tidak sudi di setuh olehmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Aishh! Kasar sekali sih Suke. Kau lagi PMS ya masih pagi sudah marah-marah kerjaanmu." Cibir Naruto sambil memegang tanganya yang cukup sakit."Hn." Balas Sauke tidak memperdulikan cibiran Naruto, dia hanya melipat tanganya di dada dan memalingakan mukanya ke arah lain. Naruto yang merasa dirinya di acuhkan tiba-tiba saja memiliki ide untuk menjahili Sasuke.

"dan kau bilang tadi itu sentuhan? Kau, akan aku buktikan apa setuhan itu sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto hanya dapat menatap dengan raut bingung.

"Apa maks- Hwaaa!" Belum sepat Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang menarik pinggangnya sehingga saat ini dia berada di posisi yang menurutnya sangat memalukan bagi seoarang Uchiha sepertinya. Sasuke ingin memaki sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluknya seperti ini.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya bahkan hidung mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan. Dia juga bisang melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang berwarna tan yang dihiasi tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya dan juga sepasang mata biru jernih yang mengingatkannya denga batu shapire dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan _Dobe_! Cepat lepaskan aku." Sasuke yang menyadari mereka menjadi bahan tontonan segera melepaskan dirinya dan mendorong Naruto untuk melepaskan dirinya. Setalah merasa dirinya sudah terlepas segera saja pergi menuju kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang terus memanggil Namanya.

"SASUKE! Aishh! anak itu malah pergi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lagi PMS dari tadi kerjaannya marah-marah terus." Keluh Naruto melihat kepargian Sasuke.

"Tapi tadi reaksinya lucu juga. Hahaha…" Naruto terawa mengingat bagaimana muka Sasuke saat dia memeluknya tadi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya. Aku yakin aku pasti akan memenangkanya. Lagi pula dia juga cukup menarik." Gumam Naruto pelan dengan sebuah seringai terpasang dengan sempurna diwajah Naruto menambah kadar ketampanannya. Membuat murid yang melewatinya terpesona sekaligus takut meliha seringai diwajah Naruto.

Naruto yang baru menyadari dirinya dari tadi menjadi bahan tontonan segera menyusul langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas. Saat Naruto berada di dalam dia dapat melihat suasana kelas yang sudah ramai. Dia juga melihat Sasuke sudah di mejanya sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Bahkan Kiba, Gaara, dan Chouji sudah berada di tempat duduknya, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru. Segera saja dia menghampiri tiga sahabat barunya itu.

"_Ohayou_! Kiba, Gaara, Chouji." Sapa Naruto sambil menduduki bangkunya.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto." Balas mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali." Tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya itu. Naruto menompa dagunya di atas meja sambil memandang mereka bertiga penasaran.

"Ah! kau sudah datang Naruto, Sepertinya kau sudah menggeparkan satu sekolah di hari ke duamu masuk sekolah. Apa itu termasuk dalam strategi untuk mengalahkan nya?" bisik Kiba sambil melirik kearah Sasuke sekilas memastikan orang yang mereka bicarakan tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"B-bukan kok, aku tadi sedang menggodanya saja. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya kalau sedang salah tingkah. Dan kau tahu Kiba reaksi sangat lucu aku sampai geli melihatnya melihat wajahnya tadi." Naruto bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada temannya itu. Dia mencoba ngalihkan pembicaraan sedikit walau masih membahas tentang Sasuke.

"Memang dia bereaksi seperti apa?" Tanya Chouji mulai penasaran.

"Saat aku memeluknya tadi dia seperti salah tingkah dan waktu aku menarik pinggangnya dia langsung berteriak. Bahkan dia sempat terpanah saatku dekatkan wajahku dengannya." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum geli mengingat tampang Sasuke tadi.

"Wow! Naruto kau nekat sekali. Apa Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun saat kau memelukanya tadi?" balas Chouji sambil mendekatkan dirinya kebangku Naruto agar pembicaraan mereka tidak di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan saat aku melepaskannya dia langsung pergi begitu saja, dan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat aku memanggilnya." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Naruto sepertinya otakmu terjatuh di suatu tempat. Apa kau tidak memikirkan dampak perbuatanmu itu. Kau dan Sasuke akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh sekolah. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana fans Sasuke, mereka sangat mengerikan kalau sudah mengamuk. Walaupun aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu. Tapi apa kau tidak takut kau akan di pandang sebagai orang aneh oleh mereka karena perbuatanmu tadi?" Gaara yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka akhirnya membuka suara. Gaara tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Naruto kali ini. Dia tau Naruto itu orang yang pintar bahkan bisa di kategorikan cerdas tapi dia baru tau kalau dia bisa seceroboh ini. Bertindak tanpa memikirkan dampak yang di terimanya nanti.

"_Shit!_… kau ada benarnya juga Gaara. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu. Tapi sudahlah aku bisa membereskannya itu nanti. Yang penting sekarang aku merasa puas telah membuat si Uchiha itu malu." Naruto merasa puas telah membalas perbuatang si bungsu Uchiha padanya kemarin.

"Sudahlah kita jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku punya berita baru nih, katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru lagi. Gila! Aku kira kelas kita Cuma kedatangan satu murid baru yaitu kamu Naruto. Dan kali ini kita akan kedatangan murid perempuan." Sahut Kiba yang baru saja mendapatkan info. Sekaligus menghentikan pembicaraan tentang kejadian tadi di lorong.

"Aku penasaran murid seperti apa yang akan masuk kelas kita kali ini. Semoga saja bukan murid bermasalah. _Kraukk…_" Kata Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Gaara singkat sambil menyenderkan badannya di bangku dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

_**Derrttt~Derrttt~**_

Naruto yang merasa getaran di saku celana yang berasal dari Handphone miliknya segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Terliat di layar sebuah pesan baru dengan nama Kyuubi tertera di layar handphonenya.

'_**Naruto urusan kita tadi pagi belum selesai. Dan kau jangan harap bisa lolos dariku setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada Nii-sanmu ini. Jadi sampai bertemu di rumah Otouto.'**_

Glek!

Naruto yang baru saja membaca pesan tersebut hanya dapat terpaku sambil memandang handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja."Mati aku…" Bisik Naruto pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh ketiga temanya. Dengan lemas Naruto melipat tangannya di meja dan dan menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pada temannya yang satu itu. Dia merasa khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto setelah menerima pesan barusan.

"Aku sudah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur. Bagaimana ini…aku pasti akan mati, arghh!... Aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal sambil memandang teman-temannya meminta bantuan.

"Maksudmu dengan membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur itu apa? Dan yang kau maksud macan juga siapa?" Chouji memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku Kyuub! Tadi pagi aku membuatnya kesal dan tadi dia mengirimku pesan katanya dia akan membalas perbuatanku nanti di rumah. Bagaimana ini?... aku pasti akan habis di tangannya." Kata Naruto sabil kembali menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangan meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku doakan kau semoga selamat Naruto." Ucap Gaara sambil menepuk pundak temanya itu memberiakan semangat.

"Ahh~ kalian tidak membantuku." Gumam Naruto di antara lipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Teng tong ~ Teng tong ~**

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak Class X-A segera masuk kelas dan menempati bangkunya masing-masing termasuk Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji yang dari tadi sibung mengobrol. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto yang masih terlihat membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Cklek!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah pria berusia sekitar 30-an berambut silver mencuat kesamping dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali bagian mata sebelah kanan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya Hatake Kakashi kalian bisa memanggil saya Kakashi Sensei, Sensei adalah wali kelas kalian mulai saat ini. Dan Sensei minta maaf karena baru bisa masuk hari ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya." Kata Kakashi di depan kelas sambil memandang seluruh kelas dengan sebelah matanya yang melengkung yang menandakannya sedang tersenyum.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab anak-anak Class X-A kecuali Naruto yang masih meratapi nasibnya di tangan sang Nii-san

"Kita hari ini kedatangan murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Sensei harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Kamu yang di luar masuklah." Suruh Kakashi pda seseorang yang berada di luar kelas.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Kini di depan kelas berdiri terlihat gadis yang memiliki rambut orange agak kecoklatan memiliki mata bulat hitam besar serta postur tubuh yang proposional yang melengkapi penampilannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hotaru. Aku berasal dari Kyoto dan sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Suna Junior School. Jadi mohon bantuannya." Gadis yang ternyata bernama Hotaru itu menundukan sedikit kepalanya sambil melempar senyum manis ke seisi -tiba saja senyumnya memudar saat matanya berhenti pada pemuda beerambut pirang yang sedang munundukkan kepalanya di atas meja di barisan belakang.

'Naru…'

"Naruto! Ternyata murid murid baru yang kita bicarakan tadi berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganmu." Bisik Kiba pada temannya yang masih asik meratapi nasibnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa penasaran denagn murid baru yang di maksud Kiba segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke depan untuk melihat siapa murid baru itu, kali saja dia orang yang di kenalnya.

_**Deg!**_

"**Hotaru…"**

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE!

Aduhh! Tika telat banget ngucapinnya _**#dichidori**_ dan tika juga mau ngucapin ~Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir &amp; batin~

Yosh! Akhirnya tika balik lagi adakah yang kangen sama tika _**#abaikan**_

Tika minta maaf banget karena lama banget updatednya karena kesibukan akhir-akhir ini _**#bow**_

Tika sempet kehilangan mood buat nulis pas bulan puasa. Tapi karena tika gak mau ngecewain reader yang udah nyempetin baca ff tika yang gaje ini tika jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Ya… walaupun agak memakan waktu yang agak lama XD dan maklumin kalau masih ada typo soalnya tika gak sempet buat ngedit satu-satu.

Chapter ini tika masukin orang baru sesuai janji tika di chapter sebelumnya. Dan kalian yang nonton Naruto Shipuden episode Utakata pasti kalian tau siapa itu Hotaru. Dan tika minta maaf kalau tika salah nerangin tentang Hotaru di chapter ini terutama tentang penggambaran fisiknya.

Dan mungkin chapter depan tika akan ngejelasin siapa Hotaru itu. Dan tentang masa lalu Naruto.

Terakhir tika ucapin _arigatou Gozaimasu_ yang udah nyempetin baca dan Review. Dan tika minta maaf soal typo di chapter sebelumnya. Dan mungkin tika akan lebih lama Updated buat chapter depan karena tika sekarang sudah kelas tiga jadi harus lebih focus. Sekali lagi tika minta maaf. _**#bow**_

Oke udah cukup curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan…

See You ^-^)/

.

.

.

Review Please~?


End file.
